397moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style)
397Movies' TV spoof of Dinosaur King (2007). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to celebrate the 10th Anniversary. Cast: * Max Taylor - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Rex Owen - Andrew (Sailor Moon) * Zoe Drake - Serena/Sailor Moon * Reese Drake - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Spike Taylor - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Aki Taylor - Ms. Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Dr. Z - Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Ursula - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Zander - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Ed - Dr. Frankenstein (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets Frankenstein) * Seth - Clayton (Tarzan) * Helga - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Jonathan - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Laura - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Rod - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Chomp - Himself * Ace - Himself * Paris - Herself * Terry - Himself * Spiny - Himself * Tank - Himself * Dr. Owen - Johnny Bravo * Dr. Drake - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Mrs. Drake - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Tommy K - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Michelle - Orihime Inoue (Bleach) * Amy - Misty (Pokemon) * Dr. Ancient - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Dr. Cretacia - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Spectre - Hades (Hercules) * Garvo - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Foolscape - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Sheer - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Seasons: * Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Season 1 * Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Season 2 Trivia: * This the Four Tv show of 397Movies. * Dave Seville and Miss Miller Was Played Zoe's Parents In Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) * The Next Future show is Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers * Zoe Drake, Max Taylor. and Rex Owen were Serena/Sailor Moon Darien/Tuxedo Mask and Andrew in Sailor Zoe. * Dr. Z Was Professor Nimnul In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers and Professor Nimnul played Him here Gallery: Darien-0.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Max Taylor Andrew (TV Series).jpg|Andrew as Rex Owen Serena Mad.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Zoe Drake Mina Aino.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Reese Drake Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Dave Seville as Spike Taylor Miss Miller on the Phone.jpg|Miss Miller as Aki Taylor Professor Nimnul (TV Series).jpg|Professor Nimnul as Dr. Z Claudia Vorstein-0.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Ursula Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Zander Dr. Frankenstein.jpg|Dr. Frankenstein as Ed Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Seth Delia Ketchum in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Helga Johnny Bravo.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Dr. Owen Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as the News Anchor Kenji Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Kenji Tsukino as Dr. Drake Clyde Crashcup.png|Clyde Crashcup as Navin Deckham Orihime Inoue.png|Orihime Inoue as Michelle Misty.jpg|Misty as Amy Stanley.png|Mr. Stanley as Himself Professor Finbarr Calamitous.png|Professor Finbarr Calamitous as Dr. Z (Doppelganger) Magnificent Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Ursula (Doppelganger) King Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Zander (Doppelganger) King Clavius.jpg|Clavius as Ed (Doppelganger) Raye Mad.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Mary Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo as Foolscape Category:Dinosaur King TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:397Movies